Groceries and cars
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Lissa and Rose do a normal daily routine LXR


A/N: Okay I thought of this in a grocery store and again when I watched Angle with his convertible I thought of this as well hope you like it, also this takes place in my own little world where they have been a couple since they were thirteen. So around let's say six years, Rose is nineteen and Lissa is eighteen (in Blood Promise we find out Lissa is months younger then Rose). Also I'm guessing that Moroi doesn't have to drink human blood so I'm having Lissa live off of pigs blood which you can get in any butcher, because some pets needs that to live...weird huh?

There was a lump in the double size bed up against the left wall. Pale blond hair spilled over the pillow, shirts hanging loosely over the lump. A brunette girl walked in the room a smirk upon her lips. Sitting on the side of the bed, she gently brushed the hair back and tucked it behind a thrice pierced ear. The lump in the bed was a teenage girl, with a pale face and only a small light blanket covering her from the cold, crisp air coming in from the opened tinted window.

"Liss, time to wake up, we have a lot of stuff to do today." The brunette whispered gently running her fingers along the blonde's arm. Lissa simply moved around hiding her face from Rose.

"Come on sleepy head, you get to pick out your car today." Rose was positive that would make Lissa get up, only she didn't even budge. Throwing the sheet back Rose was getting the impression she was going to have to beg.

"We'll christen your new car soon as we get it." She laid a gently kiss on Lissa's shoulder blade, tracing small circles with her tongue.

"No more sex for you." Lissa mumbled trying to move away from Rose's lips. "The bite you left on my belly still hurts, just because I bite you doesn't mean you have to draw blood." If it wasn't for the pillow Rose would see a definite pout on the younger girl's lips.

"I'm sorry baby, if you get up I'll make it up to you with hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows, the colorful ones." Rose knew that would get Lissa up.

"And…?" Lissa didn't scurry away when Rose wrapped a arm around Lissa's waist and was no doubt going to haul the girl up out of the bed.

"Blueberry waffles, they're already in the toaster." Rose now had the entire top half of Lissa in her arms, the sheet was long gone and Lissa's breast were expose to the cold air, she was naked under the thin sheet Rose carelessly hauled off.

"Fine, but give me a few more minutes, I don't want to be wakeing now, the sun is really high up there." Lissa gave a small whine.

"Okay Lissa here's the deal, you get **Two** more minutes to fully wake up before I **Make **you wake up, deal love?" Rose knew just how to wake Lissa up too. She smiled as she felt Lissa relax into her chest, she knew her eyes were closed, she didn't think they opened once the whole time.

"Mhm, you stay, pillow." Lissa gave Rose a quickly peck on the neck, gently sucking at her pulse point.

"We going to lie down or have sex? Because if you keep doing that with only wanting a pillow, your pillow might have to rape a certain Princess." Rose teased lying down with Lissa still on her, she pulled the sheet up to cover them both and set the alarm clock net to her just in case she fell asleep too.

"Lissa stop that."

"No, I want to have fun."

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"My pillow, shush."

"Minute and a half passed."

"….."

"Ow! Dammit Lissa!"

"Can't. Answer. Asleep."

"Fine I'll wait for thirty seconds then your ass is mine."

"…."

"That shut you u- Ow!"

"……."

"Lissa stop biting me or I won't take you to get your car."

"…..that wasn't me…….."

"Funny, now get up, two minutes passed."

"Fine, but if my food is cold you will feel a sharp bite, and not with my fangs."

Lissa walked out of the bedroom with a pair of black jeans on, knees out. Her top was a tank top; the center was decorated with a heart with white wings, toped of with a hoodie. Lissa loved this shirt, it was a gift from Rose, she said that it showed how Lissa made her heart fly out of her chest and into Lissa's hands. That was the first night the made love. Rose was tapping her foot by the door; Lissa was having a very slow day so far. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the teeth, not fang but teeth marks on Rose. Lissa never drank from Rose or bit her hard enough to break skin, she would never make Rose an addict. She swept passed Rose then looked back at her through the open door.

"Are you coming?" Lissa flashed Rose a grin daring to show her fangs.

Rose shook her head, locking up before leaving with Lissa. They got in the cab that was waiting them and the drove to the car dealership started.

"Rose I want the pink one!" Lissa stomped her foot on the ground like a child, they were standing by a Mustang Convertible, it was top of the line and came in hot pink. Lissa had her heart set on getting the car before them; Rose told her that getting a convertible would be very dangerous, she would be better off getting a car with a roof and they could simply tint the windows then. Lissa would have agreed, if the car she wanted didn't come in pink... Of course it had.

"Lissa, why don't we go home and talk about this, we can get your moms old car from storage and use that until we made up our minds." Rose said calmly trying not to make a scene in front of the whole dealership.

"No, I couldn't get a kitty because you said no, I want this car!" Lissa reached into her bag and pulled out her credit card.

"I'll take it in Pink please." The salesmen didn't have the card in his hand for two seconds before Rose took it back.

"No she won't." Rose said and looked at Lissa. "We talked about this, how about you get a Range Rover or a Porsche."

Lissa smiled sweetly at the salesmen then in a clam voice said. "If I get this one now and l trade it in a day or so, can I get a Porsche then? Also if there's a price difference I'd receive the cash back correct?" Lissa was using her compulsion to get things her way, she'd get her car and if after a day or two Rose was still mad she'd go for the Porsche Panamera S. The boring car.

"Of course." He answered a goofy grin on his face.

"Great so when I can drive away with it?" Lissa smiled and glanced at Rose taking the older girl's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "See Rose compromise." Rose just rolled her eyes. The guy came back out of his office with two key rings in his hand a key and remote on each. "Here you go Ms. Dragomir the car is at the back door you can't miss it." He smiled and left to go talk to another person looking at a car.

"Course you can't miss it, it's fucking pink." Rose mutter letting Lissa guide her to the car.

"We're taking the car to Costco. We need more food, then we're going to butcher, we're running low on blood, and unless you can find me a feeder, I'm going to have to chock down the pig stuff." She didn't hate it, but it tasted weird compare to feeders. It could be the fact it was pig or it could be the fact that it was cold and reheated.

"Fine we'll go there, but after that we're going to a restaurant to eat, you barley touched the waffles." Rose groaned as she sat in the passenger side. Lissa was driving as fast as she could without losing control of the car. Rose watched as Lissa started blinking rapidly she pulled over.

"Rose switch with me, you drive, I need to put the hood up and try and not pass out." She knew Rose would have a look on her face with that being said.

"Lissa we are driving this back for a better car. As well as a car that is not pink." Rose got out of the car and walked around it to get the hood up and get in the drivers seat. Lissa had the hood up on her hoodie in the back seat as she curled up.

"I want a pink a car…" Lissa said making her voice sound as cute and babyish as she could.

"Pick pink car or sex?" Rose had the car speeding to the dealership.

"I don't want to."

"You have to, you are not getting both."

"I can go way longer without sex then you can."

"I wanted to go two weeks because of finals, you said that you almost died without it for five days."

"I was stressed everyone knows you need sex if you're stressed."

"Uh huh now pick."

"Pale pink car?"

"The closet you can get to pink is red."

"What about pink rims?"

"Lissa…"

"Fine I'll get a shiny black one…."

"Good girl."

"You're not getting lucky tonight."

Lissa groaned for the fifth time in the hour. They had changed her car in for a Porsche Panamera S. She was going to get the seats changed to black and pink leather.

"Why do we take so long in Costco?" Lissa asked walking next to Rose as they went through the isles in the store.

"Because we can never decide what we will eat for the next two weeks." Rose answered pushing the cart and grabbing a king size box of Corn Puffs.

"I still don't see why you can't do this by yourself…" Lissa loved shopping for clothes but when it came to food she couldn't careless.

"Do you want your fruit loops?" Rose asked knowing that Lissa already knew that answer.

"Yes, they're gay cheerios." Lissa grabbed the box for them and smelled doughnuts. "The doughnut maker is in! We are buying some!" Lissa grabbed the cart from Rose and booted it over to the doughnut maker.

Rose shook her head as she followed her.

"Now that you have twenty dozen of them are you ready to get everything else?" Rose couldn't believe how much of a fatty Lissa could be.

"Yeah." Lissa was munching on the free doughnut she got.

"What else should we buy?" Rose was going through their list but normally they forgot to add things to it.

"Pizza, Pogos, poptarts, eggos…what is that smell…." Lissa looked around trying to pinpoint the familiar smell. After wandering around the warehouse store she stopped in front of the butcher section.

"What is that?" Lissa asked the woman behind the table.

"Blood Pudding." She replied with a tone that meant she clearly wasn't happy about Lissa talking to her.

"What kind? A positive? B negative? O?"

"What are you a vampire? No one outside of Africa eats human blood, it's pig you freak." The lady made a face that made bite Lissa lip.

"Fine then…" Lissa pulled Rose away from their cart. "We're leaving and never coming back."

"We pay $200 a year to shop here, we are not leaving." Rose pulled her arm away from Lissa and grabbed their cart. "We can leave now though." Rose shook her head at Lissa just because she wanted to leave a store because she couldn't keep her hunger under control. Every now and then they found feeders but after what happened to Rose before Lissa wasn't taking the chance of it happening again.

"It's your fault for not getting food before we came here." Lissa pointed out as they were checking out.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry you had a dumbass moment." Rose rolled her eyes at Lissa before taking her hand into her own.

"Can I bite the bitchy lady?" Lissa wasn't violent but when she wanted to be, she's get Rose to do the punching, it hurt way to much for Lissa's liking.

"If you see her in a darken place and no you can't turn off the lights here."

"Meanie."

"That's not what you say in bed."


End file.
